GMD Crossover One-shots
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: A collection of one-shots of GMD with other Disney or non-Disney films. The theme is mostly friendship, whether they can put to the test or restored.
1. Mavis Rescues Olivia

**On Feb. 8, 2016, I dreamt that in the beginning, I had an argument with Basil about Olivia's trouble in Fidget's sack. Of course, it I thought it'd be better if Mavis Dracula was in it. One-shot!**

**Argument with Basil**

It all started when Mavis Dracula witnessed Basil scolding Dawson for not watching over Olivia.

That was the moment she was beginning to feel upset. For one, Olivia's father was snatched away and his daughter was next, although she sort of taken a gander like a detective, and Fidget was also in danger with Ratigan. Two, she did not like the way Basil treated everyone else as well as Ratigan did so with others and Mavis thought Basil was starting to sound just as bad as Ratigan. However, Mavis understood that Basil wasn't so great and understanding with kids and that he did his best to "uphold the law", but that certainly didn't give him the right to treat others the way he did. Not one bit. Similarly, she strongly believed that she wouldn't want to watch Olivia stand by and let it all happen in one piece, although the case could be dangerous. Other than that, Mavis was disgusted by the way Ratigan had treated Fidget, although Fidget unintentionally dropped the list and got everything that he needed off it. She knew because she had watched the film.

Frustrated, Mavis confronted Basil. "That's enough, Basil!" she shouted, "Leave him alone!"

Now Basil was getting aggravated, so he accused, "You let the bat get away with Olivia, didn't you?"

Indignantly and insulted, Mavis snapped, "Not really! I tried to get her out of his wings, but he pushed me to the ground. I could have used my powers, though."

"Could have," he muttered.

Enraged once again, Mavis shot back, "But I forgot! You know what else? Olivia and I went to investigate partly because you didn't care to watch over us like Dawson did. If you wouldn't have exploded at us in the first place, none of the would ever happen!"

"You're just as stubborn as she is," Basil scoffed.

"Thank you," Mavis continued, "I'll take that as a compliment. In fact, Olivia and I aren't mischievous know-it-alls who try to eat the forbidden fruit, but I wanted to show her that there's so much more than sitting in a house and sulking over her father's ordeal. The reason she came along because she could have cried over her father all night. More than that, seeing her father means a whole lot to her. It's no wonder why Olivia feels like running away and she shushed you earlier in anger!"

Changing his tone to a calm and steady one, Basil replied, "I know, but-"

"Did you ask Olivia how old she is? NO!" Mavis cut him off furiously, "She's not so little anymore and neither am I! She's a preteen aged ten, but you thought about yourself and you're just jealous because Dawson treats her better than you do and he takes her side as well as I do! Plus, you just think you're perfect and you're starting to sound like Ratigan! You probably wouldn't realize how much seeing her father means to her as well as expanding her horizons and her awareness of the risks because you're just an immature, narcistic, ugly, selfish coward and a rat!"

Basil was shocked by Mavis's name-calling. He never knew what her defiance could do to him. Mavis gripped Fidget's cap from Basil's pocket. "Now, leave me alone and see if you can find a new violin if that's what you want, while I find Olivia myself." Having said that, she turned and walked away.

Basil followed Mavis when she wasn't looking, but she swerved her head around, and the moment she knew that he was about to touch her, Mavis slapped him in the face aggressively in rage, causing him to fall on the floor.

Then, Mavis made her way to Dawson, who was all alone and in need of comfort. She stretched her wing on his shoulder and said, "Dawson, I'm sorry you had to see that, but I hope you didn't think I was trying to let my pride get the best of me."

Motivated, he motioned towards her and replied, "No you weren't because I only see good things about you, such as: determined, having what it takes to let kids come with, even though it's risky, but you fight to hold on. Furthermore, you're brave, smart, gentle, beautiful, and selfless."

Feeling a little better, Mavis went on, "Do you really think that, even though I called Basil a bunch of names and said things to him that seem harsh, but were necessary?"

"Yes."

"I can use my eyes against an enemy, since I have turned myself into a vampire bat. I'll tell him, 'you will remember nothing.'"

"That could work."

"I know where Ratigan's lair is," I continued, "Because I saw Fidget hopping on his way there. Speaking of Ratigan's lair, I must rescue Olivia before it's too late! You and Basil take care." Hurriedly, Mavis flew up the roof on her pursuit of Olivia.

"Same to you, my dear!" Dawson called, waving his hand.

Fleeing from the roof, Mavis looked for Ratigan's lair and dove in when she finally found it.

**Defeating Ratigan**

The minute Mavis ventured in the sewer, she found Ratigan! He peeked behind the dungeon Mr. Flaversham was in, building a mechanical toy mouse queen. Mavis hopped towards Ratigan and grabbed him by the cape as if he were a king, hopping just as Fidget would. "Are you looking for something, Miss?" the rat asked.

"Olivia's dad and his daughter," Mavis replied, "But before I go inside, I'll have to tell you something, privately."

"Okay, I wouldn't mind delays," he said, then added, threateningly, "But do speak up quickly or you'll know what will happen." As he drew out his bell of death, her blood ran cold for she knew that his patience was becoming pretty short.

"Anyway," Mavis accentuated with her wing, wistfully.

"Well?" Ratigan said, a little impatiently.

Taking a deep breath and clearing her throat, she finally spoke in undertone, "Listen, I know you hate Basil, but my reason why I don't like him is different compared to yours."

"Go on," he persuaded in a tone replaced with his "smooth talk".

"You see, I couldn't stand the way Basil treats Olivia as far as taking the case, yet she knows what dangers may occur as much as I do. I kept telling him she's a 'big girl'. Other than that, he's a hypocrite and a fake."

"Oh, yes, that nosy detective always interfering with not only my plans, but everyone else's." For a charismatic and an uncaring villain, he was capable of listening to Mavis's point of view of why she didn't like Basil very much and pretty much her problems.

"You're lying to me, aren't you?" she frowned skeptically.

"Me? Nonsense!" Ratigan lied.

"Not to mention, I almost don't care if Basil was ever fed to your cat, but I know you'll greatly do something to him that's much worse."

"You're right," he said, leaning toward her, "I _will_ do so much worse to him." Triumphantly, he motioned in the direction of the door, where Mr. Flaversham was confined. Mavis was left speechless at that very moment and fear had escaped from her.

"Thank you so much for basing your point," Ratigan told her.

"Ah, don't mention it," Mavis replied nervously.

Opening the door, Ratigan said, "You can come in now."

Mavis did as she was told. Once inside, she murmured to Mr. Flaversham, "Don't worry, I'm not Ratigan. I'm here to get you and your daughter out of here before anything else happens." Without a moment's hesitation, they crept towards the door when Ratigan grabbed hold of another visitor- it was Olivia!

"OLIVIA!" they gasped in unison.

"Father! Mavis!" Olivia exclaimed as she raced into their arms to embrace them.

"Olivia, we're awfully glad to see you again!" Mavis noted, excitedly.

"Me, too!" Olivia said through happy tears.

"So am I!" Mr. Flaversham announced, proudly.

Ratigan faked cried. "I simply love moments like this!" he said sarcastically and attempted to seize Olivia again.

"NO! You will not take her!" Mavis interjected and rushed over to the rat, hypnotizing him, "You will remember nothing of your plans against the queen and the Flavershams."

Ratigan walked like a zombie and finished building the mechanical queen himself.

"What was that about?" Fidget asked, confused.

At Fidget's comment, Mavis hypnotized him with her eyes, stating, "You will remember nothing of the abduction of the Flavershams."

Recovering from his trance, he said, "Woah! You have such beautiful eyes! I can look at them all day!"

"I hope not," she said with a laugh, "Because you could get a headache. Possibly even tired."

Fidget nodded soulfully in agreement.

Mavis withdrew a black cap from her wing pocket and said, handing it to him, "Here, Fidget, I believe you dropped this!"

Fidget clutched it from her wings and set it on his head. "Oh, my hat. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**Discussion with Fidget**

Meanwhile, the two mice and a female bat sat in a dark room where they had a talk with the bat, who nabbed the Flavershams. It was a different room compared to the one where Mr. Flaversham built the mechanical queen earlier.

"Alright, Mr. bat, start talking!" Mr. Flaversham demanded as he shone a light in Fidget's eyes. Fidget did not like that at all, so Mavis was the one who turned the lamp away from his eyes.

"W-what do you want me to say?" Fidget stammered.

"What motivated you to kidnap me and my daughter?" Mr. Flaversham demanded.

"I'm really sorry!" Fidget said, mournfully, "Ratigan made me, so I don't get fed to his cat."

"Well, that's the answer to our question," Olivia said.

"I saved you from the rat that kidnapped you, didn't I?" Mavis asked the dejected bat, knowing that he, too, was kidnapped by the same rat that had him abduct the Flavershams.

"Y-yes!" Fidget sobbed and ran into her with a hug. Mavis figured he needed that and in return, she hugged him back by patting him on the back.

"There, there, it's okay, buddy," Mavis sympathized, "Ratigan can't get to you now. We'll protect you."

Cheering up, he said, breaking free from her grasp, "I've got a better idea. If he does, I'll do anything to save myself and the rest of you."

Mavis smiled at him in agreement.

"Deal!" the Flavershams contributed.

**Defeating Ratigan…Again!**

Emerging out of Mr. Flaversham's prison, appeared a familiar wicked ratty figure. "Well, well, well," Ratigan muttered, icily, "What do we have here? Two bats and two mice." Sarcastically, he added, "I'm plagued!"

"You can say that again!" Fidget retorted bravely, "You kidnapped my new friends after you captured me!"

Ratigan was aghast.

"I never wanted any of this to happen!" the fearless bat growled even more boldly, "More importantly, you treating me like a little kid by lying to me about everything and have me eaten by your stupid cat!"

"Is that so?" Ratigan cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.

"My turn, Fidget," Mavis whispered to Fidget and nudged him and to Ratigan, she added, "Look Ratigan, don't you see? He's had it with criminal activities as well as he's had it with YOU and your abuse! Other than that, you were wrong when you said that Basil had interfered with you with your freaking plans!"

Fidget smiled at her in acknowledgement and turning to Ratigan, he mumbled under his breath, "Barbaric rat!"

Ratigan gave him a mad look, growled and tried to attack the bat who insulted him, but Mavis stopped the rat who nearly harmed her friend by slapping him with her magic powers from within her wings.

"Don't ever lay a paw on him or anybody again!" she reprimanded Ratigan. Having said that, Mavis shrunk him and erased him with her power.

The Flavershams and Fidget were awestruck by her powers. Enlightened, they cheered for her performance.

**Back to Baker Street**

As soon as the mice and bats returned to Baker Street, Mavis captured Basil's attention. "Look. You were right all along. I should have been more careful."

"No, _you _were right all along for I wasn't really understanding as you were," Basil affirmed, "It was my fault for bringing the wrong people, but now I see that they were the RIGHT people who were ever so desperate."

"Yeah, not too many grown-ups listen to kids these days," Mavis mused. To Dawson, she added, "Except you, Dr. Dawson." Turning to Mr. Flaversham, "And you, too."

"What on earth is Fidget doing here?" Basil gasped, stunned by the bat's appearance.

"It's okay," Mavis tried to explain, "He's a new friend of ours. He never meant to capture anybody- not even the Flavershams. Ratigan was the cause of all this."

"I see how it is now," Basil sighed with relief.

Turning back to Dawson, Mavis declared, "Hey, Dawson, not only do I have powers from my eyes, I also have them on my wings." She revealed her magic from her wings as Dawson watched in awe.

"There's one thing I don't understand- why did you steal my cap?" Fidget asked jokingly to Basil.

"You dropped it at my street," Basil claimed, "I picked it up and was ready to detect you."

"I was only kidding around," Fidget chuckled as he gave Basil a little shove.

"It's a good thing I brought you here, bud," Mavis claimed to Fidget. Turning to Flaversham, she added, "And you, as well."

"It was an honor!" he affirmed.

"The best time we had in years!" Olivia cheered.

"Don't mention it," Mavis said to an adorable Olivia playfully and saluted.

The End

**Author's note: Wow! That was refreshing to get this off my chest, especially when I alluded how I felt about Basil as I still do in real life. Sometimes, I don't like him. Other times, I do. **

***I know that Basil was trying to uphold the law and make sure that Olivia's life isn't ruined. Yes, Basil made some mistakes, too, yet, he refused to admit it. Not even Fidget likes it when Basil is that way. **_**That's**_** what caused me to believe that he was excluding, meaning **_**ostracizing**_**, which often leads to **_**rebellion**_**, which is common and is what people feel good about. Truth be told, he may as well try to do his worst (said in a sarcastic manner) because even if he did win the argument against Olivia, Fidget, and Dawson, he wouldn't like the prize he gets.**

***In the middle part, I thought, **_**What if**__**Fidget never put Olivia in the bottle? What if someone actively came to her rescue before that occurred? **_

***As for Fidget, it wasn't his fault he was involved in criminal activities. I merely thought perhaps Ratigan abducted him in an evil manner.**


	2. Hotel Rodent-Vania

**Since I've written my other GMD crossover with **_**Hotel Transylvania**_**, **_**To the Sewer I Go**_**, I decided to write another one. I watched the first one when I was fifteen and enjoyed it. I could see the GMD characters getting along with the HT characters. Anyway, enjoy the crossover fic.**

**Entering Transylvania**

Basil and company were traveling through a portal to Hotel Transylvania in Romania. It was quite a ride with the mice, bat, and dog swirling out of control and they couldn't help but scream like ghosts and banshees in the sky of the dark night.

Then suddenly, they landed safely with a thud. As soon as they recovered from their fall, Basil read the sign which read HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA. "Well chaps, it looks like we're here," he announced.

Everyone gathered their belongings and hopped up the stairs. Basil knocked on the door.

"Drac," Frankenstein said, "We have visitors."

"Oh, thank you, Frankenstein," Count Dracula replied and went to open the door. "Hi."

"Hello, this must be Hotel Transylvania according to my calculations," Basil said, "Am I right?"

Count Dracula shot him a slightly annoyed look. "Yes, you have come to the right place."

"Forgive Basil," Dawson said, "You know how he is at observing things."

"Yes, I see that," Dracula observed, still not pleased, then changed his expression with a warm smile, adding, "Make yourselves comfortable."

'You heard the Drac, make yourselves at home!" Frankenstein shouted with glee.

"Basil," Dawson said.

"Yes, Doctor?" Basil asked.

"As you know, not everyone is going to speak the same way you do with your wording." As always, Dawson was wise and was good with setting boundaries for Basil.

"But, Dawson….I–"

"You're not in trouble, but be aware of it."

Basil sighed. "I suppose."

Frankenstein ushered the guests to the couch to sit on.

"This is the life," Fidget said, wrapping his wing around Olivia.

She turned to smile at him. "You can say that again," she agreed.

Toby panted excitedly as he watched werewolf pups playing and bounded off the couch to join them.

"Toby, wait!" Basil shouted as he took off after him with Dawson following his lead.

"Looks like Toby wants to have fun," Mr. Flaversham observed. "Would you like to play with him?"

Olivia watched protectively at Toby, hoping he wasn't getting hurt by werewolf pups, but seeing how friendly they were gave her second thoughts. "Fidget, do you want to join Toby?" she asked daringly.

"Yeah," Fidget answered with a nod. "Climb on my back, Livy!"

Olivia carefully climbed on his back, making sure she didn't injure his back and Fidget glided to where Toby was playing.

**Messy New Friends**

"Toby, I don't want you to get hurt." Basil, trying to break the dog fight when he bumped into a pair of glasses.

"Ow!" a voice groaned.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" Basil apologized, "I didn't see you."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," the invisible man complained.

Just then, something broke.

"Housekeeping!" Count Dracula ordered.

The witches, who were his housekeepers zoomed in the living room on brooms. One witch vacuumed up the mess.

"Sorry, Uncle Drac," one werewolf pup apologized.

"We were just playing," said another.

"That's no excuse for breaking vases!" Dracula scolded, "Now go play somewhere else!" He pointed to the stairs.

Satisfied with Dracula's last sentence, they continued running and squabbling with one another.

"Wait!" Olivia shouted.

The werewolf pups stopped at the sound of her voice.

"Anyone want a crumpet?" Olivia asked sweetly as she took out a crumpet from one of her pockets.

"I've got another!" Fidget exclaimed proudly in a sing song voice and did the same thing Olivia had done.

The werewolf pups greedily licked their chops.

"Wait! Don't throw the–" a motherly voice warned, but Fidget and Olivia already threw the crumpets in the pups' direction, causing them to make even more messes. "_Crumpets_."

"We're sorry, Mrs. Werewolf," Olivia apologized.

"We didn't know it was going to happen," Fidget uttered sadly as he took off his cap.

"You're right," Wanda Werewolf said gently, "They do this every day."

"Wanda's got a point," her husband, Wayne, the father of the pups said, "They were born for this, except our daughter, Winnie. I'm Wanda's husband, Wayne."

"Winnie?" Olivia and Fidget gasped.

Winnie actively stood in front of her siblings to stop the fight by motioning her palm towards them and whistled with her finger in her mouth. Thankfully, they stopped.

"Works every time," Wayne said.

"That's our girl," Wanda declared proudly.

"Hi, guys," Winnie greeted. "I'm Winnie."

"Hi, Winnie," Olivia and Fidget greeted back.

"Don't mind my siblings," Winnie said, "They're a lot of trouble."

"I can see that," Olivia said, "I'm Olivia and this is my friend, Fidget."

Fidget warmly waved at Winnie.

"Nice to meet you. Meet my Zing-Zing." Winnie whistled for her boyfriend, Dennis, who emerged in his bat form, greeting the young werewolf, mouse, and bat.

"Hi," Dennis said in his human form, "I'm Dennis."

A dog bark sounded off in the hotel.

Fidget and Olivia gasped at how big the dog was. It was even bigger than Toby!

"That's Dennis's dog, Tinkles," Mavis Dracula said. "He's friendly."

Tinkles panted, sniffed, and licked Olivia and Fidget.

"Good boy, Tinkles!" Olivia said with a giggle.

"Hehehe, yeah, funny doggy, Tinkles!" Fidget chuckled.

"Here, have a crumpet," Olivia offered. "Want one?" She held out the crumpet.

At the sight of it, Tinkles licked it off and ate it in one gulp.

"Want another?" Fidget asked as he handed him another, making Tinkles eat it.

"Don't give him too many," Jonathon warned, "Or else, he'll get sick!"

"This is my zing, Jonny," Mavis said.

"_Zing_?" Fidget and Olivia were confused.

"_Zing_ is true love," Mavis explained, "Or a true friend."

"That means Fidget is _my_ zing?" Olivia asked.

"And Olivia is _my_ zing?" seconded Fidget.

"Yes," Mavis said, "I invited you all to the hotel."

"Mavis told me all about you," Jonny put in, "You and your friends rock."

This comment made Fidget and Olivia smile.

"Olivia, why don't you take off your coat and stay awhile?" Mavis suggested. "Or maybe I can do it." Even though Olivia was capable of taking her coat, scarf, and hat off, she was glad Mavis did it for her. In fact, she recalled Mrs. Judson taking off her hat and scarf when she and Dawson were out in the rain in pursuit of Baker Street.

Tinkles caught sight of another dog about his size and went over to play with him.

"He's going over to Toby!" Olivia exclaimed.

Fidget placed her on his back. "Follow him, guys!" he shouted and started to fly over to the dogs.

Dennis, Winnie, Mavis, and Jonny took off after him to join the fun. As always, Mavis in her bat form, grabbed her "zing" by the collar of his shirt.

Upon seeing Mavis, Dracula told Basil and Dawson, "Mavy Wavy gets that from me."

"_Mavy Wavy_?" Basil and Dawson gawked at him.

"Mavis, my daughter," Dracula replied. "She told me so much about you and your friends."

"And me, as well," Vlad, Drac's father chimed in. "I'm Vlad, Drac's father!"

"And I'm Erika Van Helsing," said a woman.

Basil and Dawson took off their hats and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Vlad and Erika."

Basil stopped to look at his partner. "Dawson, we forgot about Fidget, Toby, and the Flavershams."

"Count Dracula, can you please help us find our friends?" Dawson asked. "There's a peg legged bat, a basset hound, a mouse with glasses with a little girl…"

"I'll find them," Count Dracula promised and he scanned the living room as he located where Basil's and Dawson's friends were.

In hindsight, Basil's and Dawson's friends were alright. "They're okay," Dracula told them. "Mavis, Jonny, Denisovich, Winnie, and Tinkles are playing with them."

The detectives heaved a sigh of relief.

"Climb on my back," Count Dracula commanded, his cape covering his mouth and morphed into a bat. Basil and Dawson hopped on his back and he flew the mice to the location of the Flavershams, Fidget, and Toby.

By the time they arrived, Fidget, Olivia, and her father rubbed Tinkles' belly and Dennis and Winnie rubbed Toby's.

Basil whistled to get everyone's attention. "Having fun?" he asked.

"Yes, Basil!" Fidget, Dennis, Winnie, and the Flavershams replied.

"We were looking all over for you," said Basil.

"But we were told by Count Dracula that you were alright," Dawson finished for the worried detective.

"Yes, and what matters is that you are safe and thanks to Count Dracula," Basil continued.

Drac and Vlad changed back into vampires.

"And me," Vlad added.

"_And_ me," Erika put in proudly.

"Guests, this is my father, Vlad and my new wife, Erika Van Helsing," Dracula said to his guests.

"Hi," Fidget and the Flavershams greeted warmly. Toby barked as his greeting.

**Martha and Getting Settled In**

"Guests, there is something I'd like to show you," Count Dracula said to Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Hiram Flaversham, Fidget, and Toby and started on his way to the coffin room with his belongings when his guests, his daughter, his son-in-law, his father, his new wife, his grandson, and Winnie followed.

"It's not so bad in there once you get used to Drac's room," Jonny assured them, "It's wicked cool!"

"Shh…" Mavis hissed. To her son- _their_ son, she added, "Dennis, honey, this is your grandmother. Your _vamma_." She was referring to her mother, Martha."

"Yes, Denisovich, my vampson, you can call her 'Mama Martha'," Dracula told his grandson.

"_Vampson_?" the guests asked.

"Vampire grandson and vampa is 'vampire grandpa'."

"And Vamma is 'vampire grandma'," Mavis added.

"Mama Martha," Dennis repeated.

"Good," Dracula said.

"Nice job, little dude," Jonny said, tousling Dennis's hair.

"Who's this beautiful young lady?" Basil asked.

"Martha, my wife," Dracula replied as he gestured towards the portrait of himself and his wife.

Basil and co let out a gasp in shock. "But you already have one," Basil said.

"Martha died a while ago by hateful humans," Count Dracula corrected. "But Jonny's different."

"And you still have me," Erika reminded him gently.

"I still have you," Dracula said, embracing his new wife.

"That's my grandma, Martha, Winnie," Dennis told his friend.

"She looks sweet, Dennis," Winnie said.

"Winnie!" Wayne and Wanda werewolf called for their daughter.

"Coming, Mom and Dad!" Winnie shouted and ran over to her parents and siblings. "Bye, guys!"

"Bye, Winnie!" Dennis said with a wave.

A door knocked.

"Come in!" Dracula called.

"Drac, it's getting late," Frankenstein said, "You think it's about time the guests went to bed?"

"Oh, they must be exhausted," his wife, Eunice said thoughtfully.

"Alright, guests, allow Honey Bat, Mavis and Jonny to show you to your rooms."

Mavis changed into a bat and led Jonny, Dennis, and Basil and co to the guest room. On their way, they heard each monster doorknob with closed eyes say, "DO NOT DISTURB!" until they found one that said, "Welcome and enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you very much," Basil said.

Mavis, in her vampire form, opened the door and said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Basil and co answered as they made their way in.

**More Fun at the Hotel**

Everyone at the hotel was outside.

"Fidget, do you want a bat race?" Dennis, in his bat form, asked Fidget.

"Yeah, sure," Fidget replied, "Count me in, Dennis!"

"Mind if I join, Dennis?" Mavis, in her bat form, asked.

"No, Mommy, you can play if you want," Dennis told his mother.

"Aww, thanks, sweetie," Mavis said, hugging her son and showering him with kisses.

Even Dracula, Vlad, Foxglove, Batso, Stellaluna, Batty Koda, and Bartok were part of the bat race.

"On your mark, get set…." Frankenstein said, then shouted, "Go!"

"Go, Team Drac!" Murray, the mummy yelled from the bleachers.

"Go, Dennis!" Winnie shouted.

"Go, Mavis! Go Drac!" Erika and Jonny shouted.

"I wish I was a bat," Jonny whined.

"Go, Bartok!" Bartok's girlfriend exclaimed.

"Go, Fidget!" Olivia, her father, and friends shouted.

"And it looks like Fidget's picking up speed," Frankenstein announced, "But Bartok catches up to him. Things don't look too good for Fidget." Fidget started panting with exhaustion, but took breaths before continuing to fly ahead of Bartok. "But wait, Fidget starts to pick up speed again! Unbelievable!"

After a while, the race was over and Fidget had won.

"Good job, Fidget!" Stellaluna praised, placing her wing on his shoulder.

"Yeah, great job, Fidget!" Foxglove said, doing the same.

"How did you become so speedy?" Batty Koda asked.

"I guess I just am," Fidget said nervously, shrugging his shoulders.

"Good race, Fidget!" Batso told Fidget.

"You were a pro, Fidget!" Bartok shouted. "Woo hoo!" Then he pounded the air. Every bat gave each other a high five, emphasizing teamwork.

…

Next, everyone did the limbo, the safe way without being caught on fire. Mavis and Jonny went first. Dracula and Erika went second. Dennis and Winnie went third, and the list went on.

Then, Mavis, Jonny, Dennis, Winnie, Olivia, Fidget, Blobby's son, and the werewolf pups broke the piñata to get candy and eat it. They saved some for their families and friends.

Finally, everyone was at the pool, diving, playing ball, playing tag, and just swimming. For the divers, especially Fidget, Olivia, and co, Jonny, Dennis, and Winnie, they were caught by Blobby and his son by letting them land inside them – literally. Each diver jumped off the water monster's tail. Mavis wasn't afraid and neither was her father or Erika.

…

That night, everyone showered, got dressed, and ate.

Later on, Fidget grew so tired that he ended up falling asleep on the couch.

Seeing this, Dracula picked him up. "Aww, did someone go beddy bye on the couch?" he said in a baby voice and brought him up to bed. In the room, Dracula rubbed the little bat's back as he said in a hypnotic voice, "You're getting sleepy. _Sooo_ sleepy that your body becomes soothed and relaxed. _Sleeeep_. Nighty night."

"Dad," Mavis said.

"Yes, Mavis?" Dracula inquired.

"Looks like someone else fell asleep on the cough, as well," Mavis said, holding Olivia and setting the little mouse, where Fidget was lying.

Jonny, who was carrying Dennis, came to join Dracula and Mavis at the scene. "Aww, isn't this sweet?" mused Jonny.

"Aww, it is," Mavis agreed.

**Home Sweet Home in London**

The next day, Basil and co packed their things, ate with the monsters, and bade their friends goodbye as they made their way back to London in the portal.

The End

**Author's note: Hope you all enjoyed. I really like the **_**Hotel Transylvania**_** franchise, so I saw the other two in theaters. That's why I added new characters from those movies.**

**Batso belongs to **_**Happily Ever After**_**. Bartok belongs to 20****th**** Century Fox, Don Bluth, and the film, **_**Anastasia**_**. Batty Koda also belongs to 20****th**** Century Fox and the film, **_**Ferngully: The Last Rainforest**_**. Stellaluna belongs to Janell Canon and MGM. Foxglove belongs to Disney's TV series, **_**Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers**_**. Fidget, Basil, Dawson, Toby, Olivia, and her father, Hiram Flaversham belong to Disney and **_**The Great Mouse Detective**_**. All **_**Hotel Transylvania **_**characters belong to Sony Pictures Animation.**


	3. Fidget Fails and Restores Friendship

In St. James Park in old London, Basil, Dawson, Toby, Olivia, Fidget, and Olivia's father were out enjoying the beautiful weather.

Olivia was sniffing a flower and had Toby sniffed it. Fidget grinned mischievously and thought of an idea. He flew over to Oliva and separated her from Toby, bringing her to a high tree.

Toby barked to get to Basil's attention. "What is it, boy?" Basil asked.

Toby barked up at the tree, where Olivia was standing, frightened.

"HELP!" Olivia shouted, waving her hands as she kneeled on a stiff branch.

"Olivia?" Basil, Dawson, and Flaversham yelled.

"Yes, it's me!" Olivia continued.

Luckily, in times like these, Basil brought a big blanket. "We'll get you down, Olivia!" Basil promised. "And whoever put you up here will get what he deserves. Who did this to you?"

"Fidget!" Oliva replied uneasily.

"That little rascal!" Basil fumed.

"That troublemaker has no right to hurt my Olivia," Flaversham stated.

Meanwhile, Fidget was getting a snack of berries, but unfortunately, he was chased by bees and worse, got stung by them. The leader just pointed and laughed at the bat's misfortunes. Seeing that the bat was panting from exhaustion, the leader decided that was enough, so he led them away from Fidget, who put mud on his wounds.

Basil and the other two mice unfolded the blanket and each grabbed a corner, so that Olivia would land safely. "It's ready!" Basil informed and the three counted, "One, two, three! Jump!"

Olivia jumped with a scream, but just as Basil had predicted, she landed safely in the blanket.

Mr. Flaversham began hugging his daughter. "Olivia, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, father," Olivia said tearfully with relief.

Fidget watched jealously.

"Fidget, what's gotten into you?" Basil demanded of him.

"I was just having a little fun with my prank," Fidget said.

"That was dangerous, Fidget!" Olivia countered as she broke free from her father's embrace. "I could've been killed. Friends shouldn't put their friends in danger with pranks like that!"

"Well, then, how about I don't have any friends?!" Fidget exploded.

Everyone gasped, then glared.

"Fidget, how could you say such a thing?" Basil demanded.

Olivia glared harder at Fidget and started to walk away.

"Look, Olivia, I'm sorry," Fidget apologized.

"You've ruined everything, Fidget!" an incensed Olivia exploded, which made Fidget flatten his ears with his head down. "I hate you." _Our friendship is a lie,_ she thought. She turned around with angry tears and started to advance on him, making him fall backwards. "I trusted you, but you let me and my friends and father down." She then continued to walk away and soon, everyone else joined her with angry expressions.

If Olivia never forgave him, he wouldn't have blamed her; he wouldn't have forgiven himself, either. He was careless, he was mean, and he hurt his close friend, but he wouldn't give up on trying to apologize.

…

When Fidget came back to Baker Street and smiled at Olivia, she glanced away from him, still mad at him. Everyone else gave him a stern glance before turning their backs toward him. He sighed and walked away.

Three people, two mice and lizard watched the bat sadly make his way, so they decided to comfort him. Fidget found a lonely spot to sit on.

Bill put his hand on his shoulder. "Remember us, Fidget?"

Fidget sniffed and turned to face him. "Yeah. I let my friends down when I played a stupid prank on Olivia."

"Hey, Fidget, it's alright," the chubby mouse in red named Red said.

"You'll make things better," the mouse in the purple striped shirt called Snakes added. "You'll see."

"No, I can't and I won't because I've ruined everything with one prank," Fidget sobbed. "There's no way I'll make things right for London and it's all my fault! I can't do this anymore!" He sobbed even harder.

"What prank are you talking about?" Snakes asked.

"I flew Olivia up to a high tree without telling her. I separated her from Toby. They were sniffing a flower. I got stung by bees when I was picking berries and I saw Basil and the others catch Olivia in a blanket, then we all got into a fight. Basil and Olivia yelled at me for what I did and after that, they and the rest of them walked away from me, not that I blame them."

"We're glad you told us, Fidget," Bill said.

"So I can trust you? How?" Fidget asked, still upset and hurt about what they've done to him and his friends.

"Try to remember the good times," Snakes said, "But if you don't remember, we can always tell you."

"Thanks, guys," Fidget said.

Out of nowhere, a sorceress grabbed him and threw him in a bottle.

"Don't worry, Fidget, we'll get help!" Red assured him and he and the others ran to find help.

…

Fidget struggled to get out of the bottle, but to no avail when Maleficent admired the sight of Fidget in the bottle with no way out. Fidget gasped in shock.  
"Aww, poor bat without friends and no way out," Maleficent snickered.

"Why are you doing this?" Fidget demanded and changed his tone, "I used to be like you."

Furious, Maleficent set her nails on the bottle, causing Fidget gasp and flinch. "You were never like me! I'm more powerful than you'll ever be."

Fidget frowned as Maleficent walked away from the bottle and told him the story of King Stephan cutting her wings off. When the story ended, Fidget grew miserable, not only for his friends, but because of Maleficent's tragic backstory and King Stephan's betrayal.  
"I'm sorry this happened to you," Fidget sympathized.  
"I learned that Stephan never liked me anyway."

Fidget glared at her.  
"Looks like I'm alone forever like you."  
Fidget, still angry at Maleficent, looked away.  
"Face it. Friends have betrayed you, too," Maleficent said darkly.  
Fidget, getting a little mad and determined, continued, "My friends didn't betray me. _I_ let my friends down. Oh, and just because you had friends that were mean to you or have a bad life, does not give you the right to kidnap people! I know, because I worked for a villain before!"

"So do I and his name is the Horned King. I'd do anything to make him powerful."

"My friends will rescue me and besides, Basil has ways of tracking down criminals and criminals like you can go to jail!"

…

Basil and the others sat on the ground until they heard voices.

"Basil! Everyone!" one shouted.

"Fidget's been kidnapped by someone!" another exclaimed.

"By whom?" Basil asked.

"I don't know, you're the detective!" Red said.

"You'll find out," Bill added.

…

Basil and co put their mystery solving cases to use by looking at footprints. Then they came to a castle, where Fidget was held prisoner.

They came inside in disguise as goons.

Maleficent brought a bottle inside the room with the Horned King. With luck, Fidget punched through the glass without Maleficent knowing and flew over to his friends without being caught.

Seeing this, Basil and co removed their disguises and hugged Fidget.

"Fidget, we found you!" Basil said.

"Basil has ways of detecting you," Dawson said with a wink.

"I knew it all along," Fidget stated, "I knew you'd find me. I'm sorry I made you all leave. I promise I won't pull anymore pranks on Olivia or any of you again because that's not what good friends do."

"Really?" Olivia asked. "Promise."

"Cross my heart," Fidget vowed earnestly and sighed, "I wish I knew how to stop myself from this."

"You'll figure it out. All you need to do is believe in yourself."

"I can't. I'm sorry." Olivia was starting to lose it.

"I've gone too far and everything is too dangerous for me."

"ENOUGH!" Olivia raged, then took a deep breath before saying, through her rage, "Listen, Fidget! Your life is on the line and we're counting on you, but what do you do? You moan about the past and complain how dangerous everything is to you! You can do this. I know you can, but if you think everything's so dangerous to you, then why don't you stay home until you find your courage!"

"Find your courage," Fidget said to himself flatly. Then it came to him. "Find your courage."

"Then it's settled," Olivia said.

"The green witch kidnapped me and said something about her working for the Horned King," Fidget said.

…

Basil and the others cracked the door open. The Horned King yelled at Maleficent for not bringing the prisoner in and just when Maleficent was trying to tell him the bottle broke, the Horned King told her that he used her.

When Maleficent walked out of the room, Fidget grabbed the end of her robe.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Maleficent asked.

"We came to realize that the Horned King never liked you," Fidget told her, "You're welcome to join us."

"Are you saving me?"

"Yes, and that's what friends do."

"I can't get away from the Horned King."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can. You have the power."

"I would if I could, but…"

"USE THEM!" Fidget snapped, "Remember my comment on just because someone's mean to you, you don't get to be mean to them back or kidnap them? Get it through your head!"

Maleficent considered this. "I know just what to do."

…

The Horned King was searching for Maleficent. "Maleficent, I'm sorry I shouted out you," he said.

"Oh, _are_ you?" a familiar voice said.

The Horned King, who let his guard down shifted his gaze outside to see the woman standing there. "Ready when you are, Horned King and all the powers of HELL!" With that, she turned into a dragon, much to the Horned King's surprise. Basil and co were on Maleficent's back. Maleficent attacked the Horned King with fire and grabbed him with her tail, staring coldly at him. When finished, she threw him in the Black Cauldron, where he had been demolished.

After the battle, Maleficent motherly told everyone to get off her and changed her shape into her true self.

"I knew you can do it," Fidget said.

Maleficent sighed. "Thank you. Now, I feel better." She pet all the creatures.


	4. Basil Fails and Restores Friendship

In St. James Park in old London, Basil, Dawson, Toby, Olivia, Fidget, and Olivia's father were out enjoying the beautiful weather.

When Basil wasn't looking, he ripped up his list of things to do in the nice weather. "Ah! Someone get it for me!" he commanded dramatically. He refused to get it himself, so he enjoyed ordering his friends around to do things for him. "And be quick about it!" he added.

Fidget, who was close to where the list was, went over to chase it, though it was windy.

Olivia, worried about him, looked over at her father. "Father, can I help him?" she asked. "He could be hurt!"

"That'd be just fine, Olivia," her father replied with a nod. "He looks as if he needs help."

Olivia rushed over to the bat, who had been struggling to grab for the list in the gust of wind. "Fidget, mind if I help?" she asked. "It looks awfully windy."

"Be my guest, Olivia!" Fidget answered, trying to grab the list. "Basil's not much help." Just then, he tripped over a tree root.

Olivia caught the list before it got away and put it in her pocket before realizing that Fidget was hurt. "Fidget, are you hurt?" she panicked as she grabbed onto his wing, bringing him back to his feet.

"Just a little," Fidget replied and the two made their way back through the wind. In Fidget's case, he limped.

"I got the list, by the way," Olivia told him.

"Good, if he screams at us, we'll be ready for him."

…

Basil tapped his foot impatiently.

"Patience, Basil. Patience," Dawson warned.

"Basil!" Olivia cried.

"Olivia?" Basil asked, puzzled.

Olivia reached into her pocket, revealing the list that Basil carelessly ripped and gave it to them.

"Well, it took you long enough," Basil said impatiently.

"It takes time," Dawson said gently.

Basil dismissively put one hand up, not having any of it. "Not now, Dawson."

"What if _you_ were struggling to get the list when someone else made _you_ grab it?" Fidget asked, losing it.

"Fidget was struggling so hard to get the letter, which was why I came to help because that's what good friends do!" Olivia said indignantly.

"I stubbed my toe," Basil lied.

But neither of them were at all fooled by his fib. "Oh, sounds like someone doesn't trust his friends to take their time to help when you could've gotten the stupid thing yourself!" Fidget snapped.

"Friends are supposed to help when they are in trouble!" Olivia added.

"Well, I may as well not have any friends or _partners_!" Basil raged bitterly.

That made everyone gasp and glare.

"Basil, that was rude," Olivia said with crossed arms. "After all the trouble we've been through."

"I've done many cases with you and you threw it all away," Dawson said coldly.

Fidget began to storm out with Olivia when Basil said, regretting what he'd said, "Fidget, listen. I didn't mean to–"

Fidget scoffed. "To what? Act like Ratigan? Just leave us alone! I hate you!" Fidget replied angrily and began crying angry tears, turning and advancing himself on Basil and Olivia joined Fidget, driving Basil to tumble backwards. "You lost patience and _worse_, we trusted you, but you used us the same way Ratigan used _me_."

"You really hurt us, Basil and that is not something to feel proud of!" Olivia said, just as mad as Fidget.

"I trusted you, but you let me, Olivia, and everyone else down!" Then he continued leaving with and soon, everyone else joined them in a huff.

…

In regret, Basil reached his home, where his friends were and smiled at them, but seeing him, Fidget and Olivia glared at him and turned away from him. The others recognized him, too, and they also glowered at him and turned away from him with their backs facing him. Basil sighed and sadly parted from them.

Three thugs, two mice and lizard watched the mouse detective glumly find a place to sit and weep.

"Hey, Basil, remember us?" Red, the one in red asked.

Basil took a glimpse at the trio and recognized them immediately. "Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that all three of you worked for Ratigan!" Basil said coldly, fighting his tears. "Leave me in peace."

"But that's all in the past, Basil," Snakes, the one with the stripped shirt told him. "We took care of Fidget when we had the time."

"You did?" Basil asked.

"Of course," Bill the lizard stated, "Cheer up, Basil. You'll think of something."

"No, I can't and I won't because I've ruined everything by making poor Fidget and Olivia get the list I ripped when I could've gotten it by myself," Basil said mournfully, "There's no way I'll set things right for London and it's all my fault. I lost my friends!"

"Maybe they'll come back when they cooled off," Red suggested.

"Probably," Bill agreed.

"Since we took care of Fidget, then maybe we'll take care of you, Basil," Snakes offered.

"You really mean that?" Basil asked, still skeptical of them for what they've done to him and his friends.

"Precisely," Snakes confirmed.

Basil started to smile through tears when he ended up being locked in a cage by a group of dark people and they took him away.

"Basil!" Bill, Red, and Snakes shouted.

"We'll get help!" Snakes called and he and the others fled to find Basil's friends.

…

Basil struggled to get out of the cage, but to no avail when Maleficent admired the sight of Basil in the cage with no way out. Basil gasped in shock.  
"Aww, poor detective without friends and no way out," Maleficent snickered.

"Why are you doing this?" Basil demanded and changed his tone, "I used to be like you."

Furious, Maleficent set her nails on the cage, causing Basil gasp and flinch. "You were never like me! I'm more powerful than you'll ever be."

Basil frowned as Maleficent walked away from the bottle and told him the story of King Stephan cutting her wings off. When the story ended, Basil grew miserable, not only for his friends, but because of Maleficent's tragic backstory and King Stephan's betrayal.  
"I'm sorry this happened to you," Basil sympathized.  
"I learned that Stephan never liked me anyway."

Basil glared at her.  
"Looks like I'm alone forever like you."  
Basil, still angry at Maleficent, looked away.  
"Face it. Friends have betrayed you, too," Maleficent said darkly.  
Basil getting a little mad and determined continued, "My friends didn't betray me, _I_ let my friends down. Oh, and just because you had friends that were mean to you or have a bad life, does not give you the right to kidnap people! I know, because I capture villains by putting them in jail!"

"My master is the Horned King. I'd do anything to make him powerful."

"My friends will rescue me and besides, my friends have ways of tracking down criminals and criminals like you can go to jail!"

…

Fidget and the others sat on the ground until they heard voices.

"Fidget! Everyone!" one shouted.

"Basil's been kidnapped by someone!" another exclaimed.

"By who?" Fidget asked.

"You'll find out," Bill added.

…

Fidget and co put their mystery solving cases to use by looking at footprints. Then they came to a castle, where Basil was held prisoner.

They came inside in disguise as goons.

Maleficent brought a cage inside the room with the Horned King. With luck, Basil unlatched the cage door without Maleficent knowing and flew over to his friends without being caught.

Seeing this, Fidget and co removed their disguises and hugged Basil.

"Basil, we found you!" Olivia said.

"Livy and I have ways of detecting you," Fidget said with a wink.

"Just like you and Dawson have ways of detecting us," Olivia added.

"I knew it all along," Basil stated, "I knew you'd find me. I'm sorry I made you all leave. I promise I won't make Olivia or any of you get the list I lose again because that's not what good friends do."

"Really?" Dawson asked. "Promise."

"Cross my heart," Basil vowed earnestly and sighed, "I wish I knew how to stop myself from this."

"You'll figure it out. All you need to do is believe in yourself."

"I can't. I'm sorry." Hearing this, Dawson was starting to lose it.

"I've gone too far."

"ENOUGH!" Dawson raged, then took a deep breath before saying, through his rage, "Listen, Basil! Your life is on the line and we're counting on you, but what do you do? You moan about the past! You can do this. I know you can, but if you can't control yourself, then why don't you stay home until you find your courage!"

"Find your courage," Basil said to himself flatly. Then it came to him. "Find your courage."

"Then it's settled," Dawson said.

"The green witch kidnapped me and said something about her working for the Horned King," Basil said.

…

Basil and the others cracked the door open. The Horned King yelled at Maleficent for not bringing the prisoner in and just when Maleficent was trying to tell him the cage broke, the Horned King told her that he used her.

When Maleficent walked out of the room, Basil grabbed the end of her robe.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Maleficent asked.

"We came to realize that the Horned King never liked you," Basil told her, "You're welcome to join us."

"Are you saving me?"

"Yes, and that's what friends do."

"I can't get away from the Horned King."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can. You have the power."

"I would if I could, but…"

"USE THEM!" Basil snapped, "Remember my comment on just because someone's cruel to you, you don't get to be mean to them or kidnap them? Get it through your head!"

Maleficent considered this. "I know just what to do."

…

The Horned King was searching for Maleficent. "Maleficent, I'm sorry I shouted out you," he said.

"Oh, are you?" a familiar voice said.

The Horned King, who let his guard down shifted his gaze outside to see the woman standing there. "Ready when you are, Horned King and all the powers of HELL!" With that, she turned into a dragon, much to the Horned King's surprise. Basil and co were on Maleficent's back. Maleficent attacked the Horned King with fire and grabbed him with her tail, staring coldly at him. When finished, she threw him in the Black Cauldron, where he had been demolished.

After the battle, Maleficent motherly told everyone to get off her and changed her shape into her true self.

"I knew you can do it," Basil said.

Maleficent sighed. "Thank you. Now, I feel better." She pet all the creatures.


	5. Who Framed Roger Rabbit & GMD

**Great Mouse Detective Toons**

**I wrote this a long time ago on Messenger with my aunt, but I deleted it, which was frustrating. Luckily, I wrote what I could and here it is.**

Eddie Valiant, Roger and Jessica Rabbit with the newly reformed Toon Patrol weasels watched what was going on in a room of _The_ _Great Mouse Detective _characters such as Basil, Dawson, Hiram and Olivia Flaversham, Fidget, Toby, Professor Ratigan, Bartholomew, and Felicia. Ratigan, with the help of Felicia, was doing _anything_ in his power to bully Fidget, Basil, and the other heroes. Bartholomew was merely watching what the rat was doing.

"Ready to defeat Ratigan, Mr. Flanjet?" Basil asked Fidget.

"FLAVERSHAM!" Fidget corrected in a miffed tone of voice. Like Olivia, he hated being called by the wrong last name because he found it idiotic, annoying, and childish.

"Whatever," Basil said, shrugging his shoulders.

"This isn't funny, Basil!" Fidget retorted, "This is serious!" Upset, he took off running. Eddie Valiant, Roger, Jessica, and the weasels watched in shock as he'd done so.

"Well, well, well, Basil, looks like you made poor Fidget, here, upset," Ratigan mocked, not because he _cared_ about Fidget. "I agree with him. I, too, think it's stupid to call someone by the wrong last name. How would you feel if someone did the same thing to you? Hmm?"

"I wouldn't care," Basil replied stiffly.

"Oh, you wouldn't care?"

Basil sighed.

"Just what I thought."

Fidget sat in the shade, where he could cool off. Luckily, Dr. Dawson went over to him and knelt down to his level. "What's wrong, little guy?" Dawson asked.

Fidget replied, "I ran away all because Basil got my last name wrong like he did to Olivia. It's not funny because Ratigan is bullying us and Basil doesn't seem to be taking it seriously like he should."

"I helped Olivia correct him once, too," Dawson said.

This made Fidget feel a little better than he had before and the two returned to the room they were once in.

"Good to see you again, Fidget," Mr. Flaversham said, "I'm proud to make you my foster son."

"Thanks, _Daddy_," Fidget said happily.

Little did they know, that two humans, a rabbit, and five weasels were now in the room. Eddie Valiant, who couldn't stand the way the rat and cat were treating the good characters finally said, using his foot to shoe them out, "Hey! You leave those nice toons alone!"

"You kicked some butt, Valiant!" Smarty, the weasel in pink, complimented.

"Yeah, thanks," Eddie Valiant said.

…

Later, Fidget and Olivia were watching cartoons on TV.

In the corner of the door, Ratigan and Bartholomew peeked through it in curiosity. Bartholomew, like the drunken mouse that he was pushed him inside, causing Ratigan to fall on Fidget and Olivia.

Recovering from his fall, Ratigan got off them and to his relief, they weren't squished or injured.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"What's going on?" seconded Fidget.

"I'm sorry, but Bartholomew pushed me!" Ratigan replied, shouting at Bartholomew, instead of the children, yet Ratigan and Bartholomew were fighting like children.

"Did not!" Bartholomew snapped.

"Did too!" Ratigan accused.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!"

"Liar! Liar! Pants on fire! Nose is long like the telephone wire!" Ratigan sang.

Fidget and Olivia laughed at their childish argument.

…

That night, Eddie Valiant, Roger and Jessica Rabbit, and the Toon Patrol weasels woke up to do bed checks on the toons just to make sure the toons were okay.

They checked _The_ _Great Mouse Detective _room and luckily, the characters were sleeping peacefully.

Roger Rabbit went to check on them, but since it was so dark, he ended up tripping and falling, his hands landing right on Fidget and Olivia.

"What?" Fidget said, half-asleep.

"What's going on?" Olivia said.

"We just came to do bed checks," Jessica said.

"In the middle of the night?" Fidget whined.

"Yeah, we're making sure you're okay," Eddie Valiant said.

"We're fine," Basil told them.

"We were just checking up on you," Roger agreed.

Fidget spotted Roger's hands, which were on his and Olivia's bottoms. "Alright, can you get your hands off our rear ends? That's disgusting."

"Sorry," Roger apologized as he removed his hands away from the two. It wasn't intentional.

"That's okay," Fidget said.

"It's dark in here, anyway," Olivia declared.

"Goodnight," Valiant, Roger, Jessica, and the weasels said as they left the room to check on other toons.

"Goodnight," the GMD characters replied and went back to sleep.


	6. Dream of Gypsies

**Hunchback of Notre Dame & Great Mouse Detective Crossover**

Frollo was setting a table full of goodies and when he was finished, he left the kitchen without being recognized.

Fidget, the bat, suspecting nothing, hopped into the kitchen and gorged himself in grapes until he grew tired. Frollo snuck into the kitchen and whispered in the sleeping bat's ear, "Dream of gypsies." The minister exited the kitchen again.

Esmeralda, the gypsy, and her husband, Phoebus, and their friend, the hunchback, Quasimodo, Basil, and co found the bat lying on the table. The gypsy picked Fidget up and put her ear next to his heart to hear his heart beat. She heard vibrations, which meant he was snoring. "He's still alive," she said, "Let's put him to bed." The friends brought him to bed and let Fidget nap.

"How long do we have to wait?" Phoebus asked.

"Until he's ready to wake up," Esmeralda said.

"We'll wait," Quasimodo agreed.

"I saw fruit on he table," Basil pointed out, "That explained why Fidget fell asleep and I've witnessed the fiend who was behind it."

"Who?" everyone gasped.

"The man in a black robe," Basil replied.

"That was Frollo," Esmeralda stated.

"My former master," Quasimodo said with resentment.

"He's powerful, but Esmeralda and Quasimodo handled him well," Phoebus told Basil.

"I've dealt with worse criminals," Basil assured him. "I assure you."

"He knows a lot about complete monsters," said Dawson.

"Hopefully, my friend doesn't die," Olivia said sadly.

"He won't, Olivia," her father said.

…

An hour passed and Fidget finally woke up. "Guys? What happened?" he asked.

"Fidget!" Basil, Dawson, Flaversham, and Olivia shouted happily.

Toby barked with joy.

"He lives!" Frollo angrily hissed and was about to charge them, but ended up falling out of the window to his death.

"Yay!" everyone cheered, overjoyed over the villain being gone for good.

**Author's note: This was based on a dream I had in 2017.**


	7. Friendship Takes Flight

A peg legged bat, whose name was Fidget, witnessed a parrot named Iago, in whom he was good friends with, working for an evil sorcerer, Jafar. Fidget was immediately crushed by all this. Melancholy filled the bat's eyes until he couldn't take it anymore, so he sobbed immensely as he sunk to the ground. _What can I do to convince Iago that we're still friends? _he wondered, _Is he going to give in to Jafar like I did Ratigan? Will we stay friends or are we just not meant to be?_

All those depressing thoughts reeled through his mind like a tornado uncontrollably.

That was until an idea bored in, causing him lift his chin up and resumed back onto his feet. "That's it!" Fidget said to himself, gleefully, "I'll tell Iago that I also previously worked for a villain." Off he went to confront the parrot and do the right thing.

…

"Iago!" Fidget called.

"What now?" Iago grumbled.

"I'm here to tell you that what you're doing is wrong, but I also worked for a villain in the past."

"You did?" Iago laughed in disbelief.

"It's true! The villain who I worked for brainwashed me, too and his name was Ratigan. He made me think that doing these criminal activities is a good thing, although I know it's wrong."

Iago continued snickering at Fidget's truthful remark. "You're lying, Fidget!" Iago scoffed, "I'm doing the right thing!"

A shocked expression spread across Fidget's face until he lost his temper. "NO, YOU'RE NOT AND I CAN PROVE IT TO YOU!" He listened in to Jafar's plan in betraying Iago for he had a keen sense of hearing. The bat also spotted a cracker enriched with arsenic poison for Iago to eat, which was part of Jafar's intention just so Fidget can prove the parrot wrong.

Fidget bellowed in anger, "Jafar was playing with you all along! He wants to betray you. I even heard all he said and saw him poisoning a cracker so he can make you eat it! Do you feel good about doing bad things now?"

Gradually, Iago became convinced.

"You little fool!" Jafar bellowed.

"Want the lamp, Jafar?" Iago snapped, "Come and get it!"

He and the bat took flight and lured Jafar to the volcano, where Iago can toss the lamp and Jafar will be demolished forever.

Before Jafar can stop the two, Iago already chucked the lamp into the lava, causing Jafar to disintegrate.

With him finally gone, the bird and the bat reconciled with one another.

"Iago, you did it!" Fidget beamed, proud of Iago's heroic act.

"Actually, WE did it," Iago corrected, firmly.

"May I give you a hug?" Fidget asked.

"No, Fidget, I'm good," Iago replied.

"Come on, man, please?" Fidget begged, not wanting to take "no" for an answer.

"Okay," Iago said reluctantly and hugged him.

Off they soared into the night.

The End

**Author's note: The beginning was almost inspired by "Sally's Song" from **_**The Nightmare Before Christmas**_**.**

**Fidget could be similar to Iago because:**

**-They're both characters who fly.**

**-They both previously worked for a villain in the past. Ratigan for Fidget and Jafar for Iago.**

**-Both suffered the villains' abuse and neglect. In Fidget's case, being fed to Felicia and thrown in the Thames River. Being strangled, in Iago's case and sucked into Jafar's genie lamp.**

**-Both get upset with the villain for bossing them around.**

**-Both are sarcastic, cocky, tough, but funny and goodhearted.**

**-Both team up with the heroes after turning against the villains. Fidget: Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, Mr. Flaversham, Olivia, and Toby Iago: Aladdin, Jasmine, Sultan, Genie, Abu, Rajah, and the Magic Carpet**


	8. Brittany's Abusive Relationship

One day, Brittany and Alvin were dating until Alvin started harassing her. Technically, he didn't hit her; he just said mean things to her. That very day, Fidget, the peg legged saw all that was happening to the damsel of distress. He even heard their names and soon had enough with Alvin's foolishness.

So, Fidget implied that Alvin doesn't really love Brittany enough because he witnessed what Alvin did to her and Fidget had told her good things about himself just to show that she'd be happier with him. Thus, they both retaliated against Alvin. In Brittany's case, by calling Alvin out on his selfishness for not attending the sing off and for not being there for her, while Fidget, on the other hand, pointed out, "Brittany doesn't need or want you for a while! So, if you don't learn to behave, then you'll lose her! How would you like to have a girlfriend who treated YOU badly?!" With that being said, Fidget blew raspberry at Alvin. Of course, Fidget wasn't kidnapping her, although she reminded him so much of Olivia Flaversham, who he had captured before and who he recently have been friends with.

"Thanks, Mr. Bat," Brittany said, on her walk with the new guy.

"Anytime," Fidget replied with a smile. He walked with her at arm's length because he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable as the two strode on to Mr. Flaversham's house.

The female chipmunk looked at the bat, asking him what's wrong.

"You remind me of that girl I kidnapped before," he said sadly.

"What's her name?" she asked.

"Olivia Flaversham. I had to carry out my boss's orders. I was brainwashed."

Brittany was aghast. "Well, that must've been horrible."

"And the way Alvin treated you was almost similar to the way Ratigan treated me."

"Who's Ratigan?" Brittany inquired.

"That evil rat that I once worked for," Fidget replied.

Brittany was stunned by all this. "What did he do to you that was mean?"

"Tried feeding me to his cat and threw me in the river when he no longer needed me."

"That must've been awful!" Brittany sympathized, "But you survived at the end. That's a plus."

"Yeah, I know," Fidget smiled weakly.

"My boss, Ian Hawke was evil, too."

Now his smile turned to astonishment. "Who's Ian Hawke?" Fidget had no clue whether Mr. Hawke is a "hawk" or a human.

"Oh, Fidget, he's a human who brainwashed us, too and he wanted the money all to himself while we sang our hearts out."

"Oh, wow! That's just terrible!"

"But he reformed now."

"Lucky you because mine never did," Fidget said, "I'm actually kind of jealous." It wasn't the bad kind of envy, but rather, it was a playful gesture.

After sharing their thoughts with each other, they laughed with commitment.

To Fidget's surprise, Mr. Flaversham and his daughter weren't home. In the vacant house the bat and the chipmunk went.

"What is your name?" Brittany asked, "I know I should have asked before."

"My name's Fidget," he replied, "How about I fetch you something to eat?"

"That'd be great because I am feeling a little hungry," Brittany confessed.

"Me, too. I haven't been home all day," Fidget admitted, handing out a tray of cheese crumpets and milk.

After their snack was finished, Fidget began to feel tired and asked her if it was alright if he could take a nap. Brittany felt herself getting weary, too, so she agreed.

…

Hours passed and Brittany awoke while Fidget stayed asleep, upside down like a regular bat. She wasn't necessarily distracted by his snoring because it was more on the quiet side. All she was doing was observing the house a little until Olivia and her father came home.

By the time the Flavershams got home, it was 4 PM and they saw Brittany sitting on the couch.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," Olivia responded, "Where's Fidget?"

"He's sleeping," Brittany said.

Just then, Fidget awoke. "Hi guys."

"Hi Fidget," Mr. Flaversham greeted, "What is this chipmunk doing here?"

"Oh, her boyfriend, Alvin was treating her like crap," Fidget replied, climbing down.

"I see," remarked Mr. Flaversham, "Is she spending the night?"

"Yes," Fidget answered, "And Livy, this is Brittany."

"Oh, goodie! Brittany and I will get to know each other!" Olivia beamed, exhilarated.

"Yeah, with some girl talk, too," Brittany agreed.

"Oh, and my name is Olivia," Olivia informed.

Fidget couldn't help but admire this moment.

...

At suppertime, Brittany went on and on about her singing career with her sisters, Jeanette and Elenore and the chipmunks: Alvin (as long as he doesn't trouble her), Simon, and Theodore. Then, she let Olivia speak and Olivia announced that she and her best pal, Fidget had been solving cases together. Brittany nodded in interest. Mr. Flaversham shared his toyshop business discussion with the trio.

After supper, they had ice cream sundaes for desert and headed to bed.

...

The next day, Alvin went to find Brittany. He followed her footprints and that was when Fidget allowed her to go back with him in the afternoon because Fidget began to see that Alvin was sorry for what he did to Brittany.

"Bye everyone!" Brittany called with a wave, "See you when we come back!"

"And Alvin, stay out of trouble," Fidget reminded Alvin.

"ALVIIIIIIIIN!" a voice called. It was Dave's.

"Okay, Dave!" Alvin shouted back, "See ya!"

The mice and the bat said their goodbyes with waves as the chipmunk couple left. Things were going to turn out better for Brittany and Alvin after all.

The End

**Author's note: The beginning of the story was loosely inspired by "Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **

**How dare you treat Brittany like garbage! ALVIIIIIIIIN!**


	9. Fidget Scolds Mama Bird

**What inspired me to write this ficlet is chapter 6 of Reyelene's fic, **_**The Fidget Connections Canon:**__**Unspoken Words**_**, where Basil scolds Captain Bates, making her feel guilty for letting her ego get in the way and ignoring the fact that all Fidget ever wanted was motherly attention from her.**

Fidget was reading _Stellaluna_, one of his favorite books categorized in the fictional bats section. After finishing the book, he was sucked right in. He was in for adventure…

Inside the book, Fidget felt scared, lost, and strangely curious. Then, something inside him snapped. He was holding a grudge on the way the mama bird talked to Stellaluna, plus, making Stellaluna be like the birds and he could not forgive the bird for that reason. In order for Fidget to be in a much better mood is by teaching her a lesson. That'll put some sense into her, alright. With that thought, he started on his way to the bird's nest.

…

Mama Bird was tidying up her messy nest until the peg legged bat approached.

"What do you think you're doing on my nest?" she demanded.

"You know, I've gotta say one thing," Fidget pointed out crossly, "I didn't like the way you talked to my girlfriend, Stellaluna."

"Your _girlfriend_?!" Mama Bird scoffed.

"Yes, I mean, my 'favorite character'," Fidget corrected himself.

"I thought I was doing the right thing," Mama Bird said, "And that's what mothers do."

"Oh, yeah? What about turning another creature into something he isn't?" Fidget retorted.

"I never thought…"

"EXACTLY! You weren't thinking too clearly about Stellaluna's feelings, were you?"

Mama Bird began to feel frightened by the stranger's defiant tone of voice.

"How would you feel if someone tried to change who _you_ or your kids are if you or those kids get lost in another world?" Fidget continued, "I've been down that road before and I will not walk there again!" That was factual. As he carried out Ratigan's orders, he had to pretend to be a criminal for many years, but he was confident now that Ratigan was gone and he no longer had to face the façade of something he truly wasn't and never will be. And since that day, Fidget was thankful that he had Olivia, her father, the mouse detectives, Basil of Baker Street and Dr. Dawson, and their trustworthy dog, Toby to convince and encourage him.

As for the mother bird, she felt empathy for the bat for he reminded her of Stellaluna. "I did let her go when it was time for her and my children to fly," she confessed.

"Oh, I remember that," Fidget said.

"I misunderstood her," Mama Bird sighed in regret.

Fidget, too, sighed. He didn't take pleasure in yelling at her, but he knew that he and people in general cannot always say things in a polite manner; he had to yell it out to get it out of the way. "I know how you feel," he said, "I misunderstood the good guys, too, but together, we came up with an understanding to clear away my path of wrongs. Some of them misunderstood me, too, not that I blame them."

Mama Bird nodded in understanding. "What is your name?"

"Fidget," Fidget replied, "That's what everyone calls me."

"How about I apologize to Stellaluna myself?"

"You can do that."

…

As soon as Mama Bird atoned with Stellaluna, Fidget, Stellaluna, and Stellaluna's bird friends became true companions. They flew until it was time for Fidget to leave.

He reappeared back where he was before, in London.

The End


	10. Of Mice and Feathers

**Dedicated to CrystalMagi and Chumley12 (also known as judygumm). I'm aware that CrystalMagi isn't a GMD fan, but she could see why I'm a fan of it. Anyway, on with the story.**

One day, Toby took Basil, Dawson, Fidget, Olivia, and her father to the circus to see animals perform. At the sight of a long-eared baby elephant flying with a mouse on his hat, everyone cheered.

After the performance, Mr. Flaversham told Fidget and Olivia to go play while he, Basil, and Dawson take care of Toby. Fidget and Olivia agreed and bumped into a baby elephant– the same one they watched at the circus. The mouse who often rode on the elephant's hat hopped off.

"Hey, kids," the circus mouse said cheerfully, "I'm Timothy."

"I'm Olivia and this is my friend, Fidget," Olivia said.

"Hi," said Fidget as he waved.

"Meet Dumbo," Timothy told them, gesturing towards the baby elephant, who tipped his hat to greet them.

Fidget and Olivia gasped, thinking how cruel the name was.

"It's alright, kids," Timothy assured them, "It's just his name. Not everyone named him that to be cruel. His aunts picked it for him and did it to make fun of him, but I showed them."

The kids waved back at Dumbo.

"Ratigan was a lot like them," Fidget sighed, "But I showed him…"

"And Basil stopped him," Olivia finished. She admitted that Basil was unwelcoming until she warmed his heart like Dawson had.

"That Basil seems like a character," Timothy mused. "Here, how about a feather?" He pulled out a crow feather he had hidden his pocket and used it to tickle the youngsters. He also tickled Dumbo and hopped on the elephant. "Do you want to go for a fly?" asked Timothy.

"Yeah!" Fidget and Olivia shouted and Fidget flew Olivia up to Dumbo's hat. Then they were off into the sky.

…

In the sky, Dumbo, Timothy, Olivia, and Fidget could see the circus from up high. Jim Crow and his brothers joined in the flight. "Hello, Timothy!" Jim Crow greeted.

"Why, hello, Jim Crow!" Timothy greeted back, "How are you brothers?"

"Fine, fine!" Jim Crow replied.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Jim Crow's brothers said in unison.

"Hello, Mr. Crow!" Olivia shouted as she waved.

"Hi, Jim Crow!" Fidget exclaimed as he did the same.

"These are our friends, Olivia and Fidget," Timothy said.

"Nice to meet you, Fidget and Olivia!" Jim Crow said. "How are you?"

"We're good!" Fidget told him and the rest of the time, they flew until they reached land, back to the circus.

In the circus, Basil and the others bought each other food and candy, especially for Olivia and Fidget.

"Daddy! Mr. Basil! Dr. Dawson! Up here!" Olivia cried.

"Olivia, are you and Fidget having fun?" Mr. Flaversham asked.

"Yes, father!"

Dumbo landed gracefully on the ground and let off his three riders.

"I'm Timothy and this is Dumbo," Timothy said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Timothy," Basil said, shaking his hand. "I'm Basil." He gestured to Toby. "And this is our dog, Toby."

Toby barked.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Dawson as he shook the circus mouse's hand. "I'm Dr. Dawson, Basil's associate."

"I'm Hiram Flaversham, Olivia's father," Mr. Flaversham said, doing the same thing Basil and Dawson were doing. "I'd like to thank you for giving Fidget and my daughter, Olivia a ride." Mr. Flaversham handed Fidget and Olivia their food and candy.

"We had loads of fun," Fidget said and started eating his foot and candy.

Olivia began eating hers. "Thanks, father."

"We couldn't let you two grow hungry," Mr. Flaversham assured them.

"Would you like to see Dumbo's mother, Jumbo?" Timothy inquired.

Everyone nodded and Timothy led them to Mrs. Jumbo. "Jumbo, meet my friends." Timothy took a bow.

Mrs. Jumbo gasped in awe. "Oh, my! How wonderful!" she said and hugged her son with her trunk.

"I gave Fidget and Olivia a ride on Dumbo, Mrs. Jumbo," Timothy told her. "And they seemed to have a great time."

Mrs. Jumbo set down her trunk, allowing Basil and co to touch it. It felt nice and warm.

That day, they played with Dumbo, Timothy, and Mrs. Jumbo until it was time for Basil and co to return back to London. Every one of them had a great time.

The End

**Author's notes: Hope you enjoyed, especially CrystalMagi and Chumley12 (also known as judygumm). I thought **_**Dumbo**_** and **_**The Great Mouse Detective **_**would make a good crossover.**


	11. In Halloween Town

**I dreamt about this the day after Christmas when my family and I came back from my mother's parent's house and when we watched **_**The Nightmare Before Christmas**_**.**

The story started when Fidget and his friends entered an unexpected place–Halloween Town! Here's how: They opened a door in London, which led down to the sewer and it turned out to be a portal, leading them to an unexpected place.

The unexpected place was Halloween Town! All six friends had so many questions they need answers to until they came to a haunted house. Basil rang the doorbell. "Hello, anybody home?" he asked.

"Yes," a male voice replied, "Make yourselves at home." With that, a skeletal figure opened the door for them, ushering them inside. "I am Jack Skellington," he said, "Welcome to my fortress and what are your names?"

"I'm Basil of Baker Street and these are my friends, Dr. David Q Dawson, Hiram and Olivia Flaversham, Fidget, and my loyal dog, Toby," replied Basil.

"Such a pleasure to meet you all."

At random, Zero, Jack Skellington's ghost dog with a bright red nose that constantly glowed like Rudolph's forced Fidget to sweep up the floor in Jack's house after mingling with the Skellington family without being aware. Fidget hadn't done anything wrong nor was he complaining, but was wondering why he had to sweep up the floor.

Eventually, after all the cleaning, Fidget stopped and figured out why he was cleaning up. He was treated like a slave and an intruder. Swiftly, the ghost dog returned. Fidget gasped and glared at the sight of him, fuming, "Well, it was you, you bumpous!" Instantaneously, Fidget plopped down, fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Jack and Sally Skellington presented themselves in the living room where the bat collapsed. Zero showed Sally and Jack what happened, so he grabbed a broom, sweeping up the floor just to stress a point about the sleeping bat was the one who did it. Jack figured out that Zero made Fidget sweep up the floor. This was all Zero's fault for putting so much work on poor Fidget. This made Jack so angry that he scolded, "Zero! It was YOU who made the poor bat work himself to death. Bad dog! Go outside!"

Sally began to say something, "Jack, you can't just tell Zero to go outside, but I see the point in what you're saying."

The skeleton thought for a moment and said to his ghost dog and caressing him, "Zero, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but don't overwhelm people anymore, alright? After all, we have company."

Zero nodded and sniffed Fidget, but the bat nudged the ghost dog away in his sleep, in case the ghost awakened him. Jack put his head on the bat's back and heard him snoring very quietly in order for Jack to tell that Fidget was asleep and felt his muscles were relaxed and Fidget's body healing in his sleeping process. That was how Jack knew that Fidget was asleep, so he scooped him up and whispered, "Goodnight, sleep tight."

"Sweet dreams," Sally added.

All of a sudden, three little kids Lock (boy in a demon costume), Shock (girl in a witch costume), and Barrel (chubby little boy in a skeleton costume) came to Jack's place since they heard "goodnight, sleep tight" and "sweet dreams", they shouted, "And don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Shhhh!" Jack hissed, putting his index finger to his lips.

"The bat is trying to sleep," seconded Sally, "So, don't wake him up or else he'll get grumpy!" Fortunately, Fidget hadn't awakened because he was difficult to wake up at this point and was sleeping heavily.

Suddenly, Jack, Zero, Sally, Lock, Shock, and Barrel heard a door open. It was Basil who opened it with Dawson, Toby, Hiram, and last but not least, Olivia Flaversham behind him.

"So," Jack Skellington began, "Did you enjoy your room that you'll be sleeping for a few days?"

"Yes, Mr. Skellington," the mice replied.

Toby answered with a bark.

"Good to hear," said a pleased Jack.

"We're happy for you," Sally said, also blessed, "Especially when all of you are safe from Mr. Oogie Boogie."

"Who's Oogie Boogie?" Basil asked.

"That dastardly villain who had Lock, Shock, and Barrel kidnap Santa Claus," Sally replied, "Jack was part of the scheme, too, but Oogie Boogie's gone now and he can't hurt us, including you."

Jack Skellington handed Fidget back to his friends. "Here's your bat back fellas. He must have had a long day as well as you have. So, nighty night to you all."

That night, everyone had a goodnight's sleep and headed to Halloween Town the next day.

At long last, Fidget, Basil, Dawson, Toby, Hiram and Olivia Flaversham seemed to have fun in Halloween Town and thanks to the Skellingtons and their Halloween-ish citizens. On top of that, Fidget and his friends convinced the Halloween-ish inhabitants that they may see them in Halloween Town anytime they want.

The End


End file.
